cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Max
|enemies = |likes = Jessica, his family, hanging out with his friends, his friendship with Robert, supporting Matthew, swimming, rescuing others, romance, candlelight music, waltzes, red urchins|dislikes = His sons fighting, Robert's death, disrespect, not being with Jessica, rudeness, violence, losing his fur, embarrassment|powers = Master swimmer Knowledge on mechanics,|weapons = Claws|fate = Marries Jessica, has two sons and lives happily with them}}'''Max '''is one of the protagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's a young otter who resides in the city of Columbia with his wife and two sons. He's the childhood friend of Robert Wooten so after his death, Max promised to support his son, Matthew by befriending him. Background When Max grew into his late 20s, he was the lifeguard at the beach on Pawleys' Island. With Max being an otter, he was a master swimmer and since he was a master swimmer, he was very good at rescuing people who are drowning. Max was famous for his heroism and a popular figure. Max did enjoy his job, but it was too much excitement. He dreamed of living a quiet life with a family of his own. On the first day of July, Max saw a teenage otter in the water drowning. He rescued the otter and brought him back onto the beach. Once he gave the otter, CPR, a female otter came over to make sure, he was okay. Max was stunned by the female otter's beauty and stood speechless until the otter snapped her fingers. The otters thanked Max for his help and then headed back to their home. Determined to learn more about his soon-to-be lover, Max went to his boss' office to ask him for the otter's name. The otter's name was Jessica. Max wasn't sure how he could see Jessica again, he saw that she left her pocketbook behind. Seeing that the pocketbook had Jessica's address, he quickly ran back to his apartment to change into something subtle and then rushed to Jessica's house. Once Max arrived at Jessica's house, he gave her back, her pocketbook and she allowed him to enter her house after recognizing him as the otter who saved her brother. Their friendly chat led to a date, the next night. During their date, the otters learned that they shared something in common. They both wanted to live a quiet life. The otters thought if they worked a little harder at their jobs, they could earn enough money to move out of Pawleys' Island and into the city of Columbia. It was very complicated but the otters were able to earn enough money from their jobs. They moved to Maine and began to start their new life there. While they lived in Maine, Max developed a friendship with Baxter and Lanny who were romantically linked with a lady. The boys would hang out on Wednesday and Friday nights. Five years later, Max proposed to Jessica and she accepted his proposal. However, when Max told his friends about his proposal, they made Max scared by telling the responsibilities of marriage and future parenting. On the day of the wedding, Max was sitting at the door of the marriage hall, thinking about his future. He was encountered by Robert Wooten, who saw his childhood friend, Max, sad. He came to his side and asked what the problem was. Max told Robert, that he's scared of getting married and wondering how he'll stay married and happy. Robert calmed Max down by telling him that even though that there might so many responsibilities about marriage and future parenting, his love for Jessica will keep the marriage together forever. Upon learning what Robert's advice meant, he was going to go through with the marriage and live happily with Jessica. One hour later, Max and Jessica were married and they moved to a house in downtown Portland where they had Tommy and MJ as their two sons. Personality Max is a light-hearted and brave otter who takes his responsibilities boldly. However, Max can act a little anxious if he has too many responsibilities. He can get a little overwhelmed with them. He still maintains a calm and fearless demeanor when he's in situations like those. Max poses as a strict but helpful fatherly figure. He doesn't like it when his sons fight or act disrespectfully. If his sons are having a son whether it's school-related or personal, Max does everything to help them, whether they want help or not. When Max has the opportunity to let loose and forget about his responsibilities, he is shown to be very fun-loving and optimistic. He enjoys spending time with Baxter and Lanny. He acts as a loyal, playful and soft-spoken ally to Matthew. Since Robert saved Max and Jessica's marriage, Max promised to help Matthew in any way he can. According to Charles, Max was shown to be a loyal friend to the Wooten family for years. Max was shown to have a romantic personality, although he was unsure of what to say to Jessica until he was able to get his thoughts clear and speak his mind. In the present day, Max has grown closer to Jessica and knows what to say to her on the dates. Physical appearance Max is a slender otter with white fur with black on his back. He's very tall and has a trim build. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Max isn't seen until the ending of the film. He was helping Matthew and the gang remodel the house after Brodi and his family were adopted into the Wooten family. He is last seen dancing to the song "Family" with Jessica. Video Game Life Max is seen at the beginning of the movie, he was seen playing different arcade games until the arcade closed for the night. He isn't seen again until the end of the movie when the arcade opens. He plays different arcade games with his family. The North Wooten Max serves as a minor character in the film. Later in the film, he helped Matthew save the world by changing the kids back to normal on the outskirts of Portland. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Max serves as one of the protagonists in the cartoon series. Category:Otters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Mustelidaes Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:Mechanics Category:Businesspeople Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists